The present invention relates generally to temperature measuring assemblies for use with industrial processes. In particular, this invention relates to temperature measurement assemblies for non-intrusive process temperature measurement.
Non-intrusive industrial process temperature measurement assemblies may be used to measure a temperature of a process fluid within a vessel without the need to penetrate a process vessel wall. A non-intrusive temperature measurement assembly measures the temperature of the vessel wall exterior. Such an assembly may include a temperature sensor and a structure adapted to position a temperature sensing probe tip of the temperature sensor on an exterior surface of the vessel wall. As the process fluid temperature changes, the vessel wall temperature will also change. The vessel wall temperature will also change in response to ambient conditions, such as sunlight, wind, or rain. Insulation around the probe tip provides some shielding of the exterior surface from changes in ambient conditions. However, to the extent the insulation is less than ideal, the accuracy of non-intrusive process temperature measurements is impaired.